Les malaimés
by L.V.Stein
Summary: Apologies des traîtres. Des lâches, des trouillards, des envieux, des fous, des manipulateurs, des fades, des niais, des moches, des stupides… Parce qu'Harry Potter ne serait rien sans eux. DRABBLES.
1. Prologue

Les mal-aimés

Apologies des traîtres. Des lâches, des trouillards, des envieux, des fous, des manipulateurs, des fades, des niais, des moches…

Parce qu'Harry Potter ne serait rien sans Peter Pettigrow. Sans Pétunia, Vernon et Dudley Dursley. Sans Cho Chang. Sans Albus Dumbledore.

Parce que les listes de personnages qu'on aime, n'aime pas sont absurdes. Parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus chiant que les grandes valeurs. Parce qu'un roman n'est pas un catalogue.

J'espère ne pas tomber dans le pathos, dans le « c'est pas sa faute au fond », et tout. J'ai juste eu envie, comme ça, tout d'un coup, de donner une nouvelle vie à ces personnages, quelque chose d'autre, de montrer leurs failles, leur lucidité, leur force, leur souffrance, leur bêtise, leurs doutes. Leur humanité, quoi.

Toute critique est la bienvenue. Honnêtement, j'avais rien prévu de faire avant de me mettre à écrire, ça a été une impulsion donc je comprends très bien qu'il puisse y avoir des trucs bizarres, des lourdeurs ou je ne sais quoi. J'ai fait des drabbles sur un coup de tête, je me suis dit que ça rajoutait de l'intérêt. Enfin voilà, je me tais maintenant…

Ah si, une dernière chose ! Si vous trouvez mon idée intéressante, si il y a un personnage que vous trouvez trop detesté, dites le moi, si ça m'inspire je ferais quelque chose.

J'attends avec impatience vos avis, mais je vous avoue déjà que j'ai une prédilection pour les jaloux, c'est le premier que j'ai fait, donc le plus spontané.

Bisous ,

Valentine.


	2. Chapter 1 : Les traîtres

Les traîtres.

Et quand il n'y eu plus rien, quand tout fût finit, quand disparurent sa peur, sa haine, sa jalousie, il ne resta que sa lucidité. Vaillant petit soldat, morbide petite voix, tranchante et incertaine.

Il les avait brisés. Tous, même lui même.

Il avait eu raison. Tout n'était que mensonges, toujours. Les rires, les apostrophes, les surnoms. Tous n'étaient que failles.

Peter n'avait fait que précipiter leur chute. Par faiblesse, par lâcheté, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. Qui étaient ils pour le juger ? Ils étaient pires que lui, avec leurs façades, leurs idéaux, leur cœur en bandoulière.

Mensonges.


	3. Chapter 2 : Les jaloux

Les jaloux.

Elle entendit un bruit de moteur, le gravier crisser, le bruit s'arrêter. Des pas. Puis un rire, léger, aérien, filtra par dessous la porte.

Ses mains se crispèrent légèrement. Elle croisa le regard de sa mère, suppliant.

Puis une vague rousse envahit sa vision.

Des yeux verts. Implorants. Elle prit une inspiration, tenta de ravaler ses pulsions, d'oublier, de sourire.

Lily sourit, hésitante.

Pétunia laissa passer quelques secondes, prit une nouvelle inspiration. Et tourna les talons.

Se détestant un peu plus à chaque pas. Mais chacun lui semblait une victoire, un couteau de plus dans celle qu'elle adorait, qu'elle détestait.


	4. Chapter 3 : Les mères

Les mères.

Elle n'avait jamais su être mère.

Elle avait vu les petits garçons grandir, bien sûr.

Mais de loin.

Elle avait été une Black, avant tout, passionnément. Dans sa fierté d'avoir été élue, d'avoir percé, de compter. Elle s'était toute son enfance projetée vers la lumière.

Et, arrivée, elle avait voulu faire la même chose pour ses enfants. Mais ils lui ressemblaient trop. Passionnés. Fous à lier.

Ils avaient eu deux passions destructrices.

La loyauté et la justice.

La liberté et l'amitié.

Brisés dans leurs élans, ils reposaient, seuls.

Elle avait tué sa passion. La noble famille des Black n'était plus.


	5. Chapter 4 : Les marionnettistes

Les marionnettistes.

Il fixait le garçon assit en face de lui, tête baissée.

Albus se sentit soudain tout puissant. Il savait, lui. Tout. Ce garçon les sauverait. Tous. Son plan résisterait à toutes les épreuves. L'engrenage était lancé.

Le mal ne serait plus. Le bien triompherait.

Tout irait bien.

Le garçon releva la tête, et tout s'écroula.

Les yeux verts étaient pleins à craquer.

Remplis de doute, d'inquiétude, de confiance absolue.

Mais surtout, il y voyait cinq regards.

Le regard perdu, de Harry.

Le regard accusateur, de Lily.

Le regard scrutateur, de Kendra.

Le regard moqueur, de Gellert.

Le regard vide d'Ariana.

Voilà, j'en posterais d'autres plus tard.

En espérant que ça vous plaise,

Valentine


End file.
